


Solitaire

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Solitaire
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the cards wonder why people play this game. please r&r! personification on the cards part!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitaire

**Solitaire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Solitaire whoever created this does!

* * *

Oh what a game,

 

that can be boring,

and yet not.

* * *

Where the cards

 

Stand still

All alone.

* * *

Wondering in dismay

 

What your move

Will be?

* * *

And sometimes

 

The cards wonder

Why you play?

* * *

But what the cards

 

Don't know,

Is that this game can be comforting

_Even when being by yourself._


End file.
